


Before Dark Deception

by seikoseikogirl



Category: Dark Deception (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24754666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seikoseikogirl/pseuds/seikoseikogirl
Summary: Alex. That was all he could remember. How did he get in this ballroom? With this women no less. Damn it. He couldn't remember.But she promises a Wish if he just finds what she wants.He just has to go through nightmares.
Kudos: 3





	Before Dark Deception

A headache. That is what he felt when he awoke. A blinding headache. His vision was still blurry. He guessed that there was a light above him. Despite the headache, he forced himself to sit up. Looking around now, this wasn't his home.

Wait. What was home?

The room was a good size, perhaps the size of a large dining room. The room was the color of gold for the most part, but wasn't furnished for the most part. In fact, there were no furnisher items at all. An altar sat in the middle of the room. Or at least he thought that was an altar. It looked more like a statue, but it had a plate placed on the statue's hands. In the back, there were stairs, the kind that looked similar from Beauty and the Beast. But at the top, there was a door. 

He tilted his head, curious about this door. He stepped past the grey masses that littered the outer of the room.

Wait, there are no walls.

The boy walked over to the door, carefully walking up the stairs to make sure no traps were set. He doubted it, but one may never know.  
Once up, he touched the door carefully. He took note of how cool it felt to the touch. Metal? Definitely not wood. He pushed slightly on the door. Well, it is indeed sturdy. But then he noticed the ball-like object that stuck out the door. Decoration perhaps? A lock? There was no place for a key. He had no clue what this was for.

"Oh my. A guest. Finally a guest."

The boy turned around to the voice to see a woman that wasn't there before. She looked older than he, but not too old despite her white hair. He guessed that she was the source since no one else was around. Plus, it was the sound of a woman. 

"Come here love so I can get a better look at you, oh and, please step away from the door," she beckoned.

The boy was scared of the women, but her voice was kind. At least for the moment. He came to her, cautiously of course. When he was standing before her, the women towered over him. He guessed that she could be no more than 5"9'. Well, maybe taller or shorter. It was hard to gauge when one was only 5"2'. 

The woman took her hand and crested it across his face, looking for something he guessed.   
Her lips pursed, frowning at the person before her. 

"I am most disappointed, love. I thought you would be taller, tougher."

The boy frowned. So she was now criticizing him now. That was actually...expected.  
She moved away from him, letting her hand drop to the side, smiling at him. A most sinister smile he thought he saw.

She bowed, "My name is Bierce and welcome to my ballroom."

Ballroom? He looked around. This....this is not a ballroom.

Bierce didn't seem to mind though as she came to explain, "This place exists between life and death. The final step before you go towards death."

The boy's eyes widened. Dead? How is he dead? How did he even get in here? What was he even doing?......who was he?

Bierce seemed to sense the boys panic, placing a hand on his shoulder.  
"There is a chance however."

He looked up at her. "....A chance?"

Oh...that is what he sounds like.

"So he does speak." Bierce motions to the statue. Or the altar. He wasn't sure still. "There is something you need to get. Shards in each portal throughout this room."

Portals? The grey masses were portals?

"The Riddle of Heaven. I have been trying to get it for long before you were alive, but the demon who owns it has scattered it throughout these nightmares, "Bierce continued. "With it, any desire you have will be granted."

The boy glanced at Bierce and then at the statue. So he can be alive again. He can remember who he was again?

Can he go home?

The boy nodded,"....I'll do it, "in a whispered hush.

Bierce smiled, "splendid!" 

A sound could be heard, an airy sound. He looked to his left. The furthest portal. It was red. A picture could be seen within the portal. Was that....a doll? 

The boy wasn't so sure of himself anymore, but one look at Bierce made him put a brave face on.

"Remember love, I will be able to talk to you within each nightmare. I cannot help you though. Only guide, "advised Bierce. "One you enter, you must gather the piece before you can leave."

The boy nodded before heading towards the portal.

"Hey...Bierce, "asked the boy.

Bierce cocked her head to one side at his questioning tone, "yes love?"

"I don't remember much," the boy straightened himself, eyeing the portal, "But I remember my name. Please...call me Alex."

And then he charged in.

**Author's Note:**

> There will only be one chapter right now. I am working on other stuff for June. Once done, I'll be updating this.  
> Also, I wrote this in Wattad originally. It is something to note.


End file.
